The Kitchen Incident
by Tjix
Summary: One of the students at Xavier's has a little accident, and one thing leads to another.


(((Dedication: Dedicated to………

(((Dedication: Dedicated to Jazzy and Ruthy. I love you guys!!

Summary:

One of the mutants at Xavier's has a little accident in the kitchen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Angel, Ivy, and Hyper.

Info: nonromantic X-Men one-shot; humor; OCs are present

Author notes: None. Enjoy.)))

**The Kitchen Incident**

**By: Tjix, FlexDyslex, JazzyRose**

At Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, three girls sat quietly in the room they shared. One was writing, one reading, and one drawing.

The one who was writing seemed to be the oldest, perhaps fourteen or fifteen . She was tall and slender, with tan skin, hazel-green eyes and ivy twined into her sweeping brown hair. Ivy was also tied around her throat and right wrist. This was Diane Rose—otherwise known as Ivy—one of the new students at Xavier's. She had the ability to manipulate plants, and was absentmindedly stroking a house plant on her bedside table as she worked a math problem.

Sitting on another bed was a slightly younger girl, maybe twelve or thirteen. Her large brown eyes were set in an alabaster face framed by curly auburn hair. Feathery white wings, emerging from twin holes the back of her shirt, furled behind her, which made leaning against the headboard difficult. Salome (more commonly known as Angel), however, was deeply immersed in a book and didn't notice.

The last girl seemed to be having difficulty with her drawing—her hand appeared to be _vibrating_. This was Joy, generally called Hyper or HyperMode, and her ability was that of super-speed. Unfortunately, her high metabolism spilled over into everything _else_, too, which made her something of an annoyance. She was small and delicate, with short sandy-blonde hair and angled green-gray eyes. She looked about ten or eleven.

Hyper put down her drawing pad and stood. "I'm going to get some water..."

Angel and Ivy ignored her, and she left the room, which happened to be directly beneath the kitchen. There were several moments of comfortable silence, Ivy struggling with another problem and Angel flipping a page.

Suddenly, a loud _crash _sounded from the ceiling. The girls paid no mind to it, or the one that followed, or the one after than. At the next one, they both shifted slightly, and at the _next_ they looked uneasily at each other. Finally, Angel slammed her book down and stood, grumbling, "I'll get it."

She heard two other crashes as she raced upstairs for the kitchen. When she burst through the door and glanced around, she took in various facts in a moment; Jean Grey was bent over the counter, spreading peanut butter on a piece of bread; Scott Summers was standing behind her, chatting; Bobby Drake was leaning into the fridge, shifting things around looking for something good to eat; James Howlett—more commonly known as Logan—was standing bemusedly, watching as Hyper ferried cup after glass cup to the sink for water, then to the doorway to leave—and then dropped cup after cup to shatter on the ceramic floor.

As Angel stood, open-mouthed, in the doorway, Hyper grabbed the second-to-last glass cup on the shelf, filled it with water from the sink, and started for the doorway. In the exact same place as she had dropped all the others, Hyper dropped this cup, splashing Angel with water. Hyper stared at the broken pieces, then shrugged and trotted back to the shelf. She reached for the last glass cup.

"No, Hyper!" Angel lunged at her friend. Hyper turned her head and saw the girl flying toward her, unfurling her wings. Angel collided with the blonde, wings angled slightly to keep them from hitting the shelf with the glass cup on it. They hurdled across the room, accidentally hitting Bobby from behind, and crashed into the corner between the glass-cup shelf and the fridge.

"Hey!" Bobby stumbled forward from the impact on his behind and landed inside the fridge, the force of the girls' passing also slamming the fridge door shut. It stuck, as it often did.

Angel lurched to her feet and stumbled away from Hyper's vibrating form. She accidentally collided with the glass-cup shelf, and it slowly, ponderously started to fall. She scrambled to get out from under it and, looking over her shoulder at the falling shelf, ran straight into Logan. Then both went careening into the table. Angel, not tall enough to double over it, merely hit and got winded; Logan hit, his thighs were knocked out from under him, and he slid across the table, directly into another shelf. Angel didn't see what happened next with him because she had stumbled back, gasping, into Jean. Jean was knocked forward, her face landing in her peanut-butter sandwich. Not being able to see, she staggered back into Scott, whose glasses she knocked askew. Scott, at an angle, inadvertently blasted the cabinets next to the doorway until they nearly dropped off their hinges, then shut his eyes tightly and clapped his hands over them.

Marie, also called Rogue, had just entered the room and stopped when the cabinet fell, grazing the side of her head. Pitching away, she slipped in the water from Hyper's shattered cups and fell flat on her back. Ororo (I thought at first that it was Aurora, but it's not) Monroe, also known as Storm, rushed in at her cry and tripped over her, landing flat herself. She tried to put her hands out and blow herself back up, but her left hand slipped in the water and flew out wide, causing the wind to run wild and knock over _another_ shelf.

Ivy, who had dashed up from her room when she heard the commotion, stumbled over the two of them and inadvertently launched herself into Angel, who was clutching Logan and searching for some measure of balance. They were all knocked head-over-heels _again_ and crashed to the floor.

Professor Xavier, also Professor X, rolled into the doorway in his wheelchair and surveyed the disaster calmly. He used his power to help everyone steady themselves. Jean wiped the peanut butter out of her eyes, Scott felt around for his glasses, Rogue and Storm wrung out their clothes, and Logan, Angel, and Ivy struggled to their feet. Professor X waited patiently for an explanation.

Everyone pointed to Hyper, standing wide-eyed in the corner, quivering.

"I was just getting a glass of water," Hyper said in a small voice.

Professor X sighed. "Well, next time, try to be more careful." He used his power to restore everything to its proper place, repair broken glass, and ferry now-useless toppings and spices to the trash can. Everyone quietly filed out of the kitchen, rubbing aching temples, or wringing out dripping shirts, or wiping peanut-butter faces, or muttering about a new crack in a favorite pair of glasses. Professor X was the last to leave.

For several moments, the kitchen was silent.

"Um… hello?" Bobby's voice sounded from the fridge. "Is anyone out there? Hello? People?…… Even I can get cold, you know…"

About half an hour after the Great Kitchen Incident, Ivy wandered into the kitchen with a notebook in one hand. She was preoccupied with whatever was in the notebook, and kept fiddling with the pen tucked behind her ear, or the ivy twined like a headband in her hair. She wandered over to the fridge, pulled out a Sprite, said "Hi, Bobby," and shut the fridge door again. She drifted over to the table and sat down, popping her soda open and sipping it.

Hyper skipped in and glanced around. "Hi, Ivy," she said in her normal quick, quivery voice. "I'm just getting some water."

"No glass cups," Ivy warned absently.

Hyper glared at her friend. "After this morning? I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Mm-hm, whatever you say." Ivy sipped her soda and returned to her project.

For a moment, the only sounds were those of Hyper gulping her water and Ivy's pen scratching on her paper. Then Hyper asked casually, "Have you seen Bobby lately?"

Ivy smiled knowingly; Hyper had a major crush on Bobby. "Mmm… I think I saw him recently…" She thought about it. "Oh, yeah, he's in the fridge."

"He's—?" Hyper gasped. She flew to the fridge and yanked it open to find a very cold and very cranky Bobby.

"Who says only boys can be knights in shining armor?" Hyper asked Bobby smugly, fluttering her eyelashes.


End file.
